


Pancakes at Midnight

by dumgaybitch



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil, dnp - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumgaybitch/pseuds/dumgaybitch
Summary: strangers to... more... (domestic)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, phil lester - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. The Boy With The Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallindown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallindown/gifts).



PHIL

Phil watched him come in out of the corner of his eye, long legs eating up the distance between him and the cookies faster than should be humanly possible. He disappeared down an aisle, his brown curls reappearing around corners and bobbing up over the end displays.

“Excuse me.”

Phil blinked and found himself staring into the face of a rather frustrated customer. “I’m so sorry,” he giggled self consciously, his cheeks heating up as he helped the woman in front of him. 

He spotted the boy with the soft hair and long legs heading towards the front with his basket of sweets and tried to rush the woman along so he would be the next open register, but the woman decided it was a good time to chat. Phil felt his heart sink to his shoes as he watched the boy walk to the next cashier and pay for his food without so much as a glance in his direction. Not that he owed Phil a glance; he hadn’t been the one watching a stranger shop.

Phil sighed and turned back to the woman who was still droning on about some grandchild of hers with health issues and wondered when he was going to see the boy again. He saw him every week without fail; his soft brown head of hair always came in to stock up on what seemed like way too many cookies for one person, but Phil was always worried that he wasn’t going to come in the next week.

He smiled and nodded his way through the rest of his shift, all politeness and helpful words with his customers and manager, but his mind was on those long, long legs of the boy he’d never spoken to. 

Phil thought about those legs all the way home; thought about the curls while he made his nightly coffee and sugary pancakes. He thought about the dark eyelashes he’d barely caught a glimpse of while he brushed his teeth, and fixated on large hands while he pretended to watch TV with his roommate. And then he dreamt about them all tied together into one too-good-to-be-true boy as he curled up under his bright green bedspread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: Beautiful Stranger- Madonna (playlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4koDX0d0c3hLkOB03NneY8?si=vI87rQIJTWKG6HyDg4H2fw)


	2. Roommates Actually Kinda Suck A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his roommate is doing his best with the information he has

Phil shoved his fringe out of his eyes and groped blindly for his glasses on his side table. He shoved them up his nose with the heel of his hand, smudging the lenses. Blank. That’s what he felt like in the mornings, with no sugar or caffeine in his veins and nothing he felt like living for yet. It was probably something he should go to a therapist about- the whole wanting to die thing, but sugar was cheaper and coffee was easier. 

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, dragging his duvet with him and leaving it where it puddled onto the floor as he clomped out of the room in search of his daily dose of man-made serotonin. 

“Morning.” Phil nodded at his curly haired roommate, already sitting at the kitchen table, sketching something on the back of a receipt that may or may not be important for their bills.

The two had met when Phil first moved to London and bonded over their mutual love of creating. PJ always joked that they should have been a lesbian couple with how fast their relationship had moved. They hadn’t known each other for more than a few days before Phil had mentioned moving in together. 

It was a situation that had worked out well for the both of them with rent being so high and spaces so hard to come by. They’d settled in to an easy routine and PJ knew not to talk to the other boy before he’d had a dose of caffeine in the morning. 

Besides the early crankiness from the taller boy and PJs strictness with an early bedtime, they got on well. Their creativity usually didn’t overlap, so they wound up bouncing ideas off of each other instead of competing. 

Despite their ease with each other, Phil couldn’t help but be slightly jealous of the older boy, who was able to draw for a living. Obviously, there was more than just drawing that went into PJs career; Phil knew he spent many nights behind his “strictly 10 pm bedtime” door hammering away at his computer, speaking to some marketing or PR team across the world and editing the videos that he used to communicate with his audience.

He also had a steady relationship that Phil was insanely jealous of. Sophie was sweet and caring and always there for PJ, but Phil wasn’t jealous of her, exactly, more just of the relationship, the stability, and the love that casually existed between the two. 

Phil frowned into his cactus mug and chewed a doughnut that definitely had way too much sugar in it to be mother-approved for breakfast. What would it be like to have a relationship that he didn’t have to be ashamed of or hide? He wasn’t out to anyone in his life, and although he was pretty sure a few people suspected, he wasn’t going to confirm their suspicions. 

“Hey, Peej,” he mumbled through a mouthful of pure sugar. “What would you do if you potentially saw someone you fancied but you never were able to talk to them and they were really fast because they had rather long legs and never came near you because they didn’t see you?”

PJ’s eyes crinkled as he laughed at Phil from across the table. “A cute bird come in yesterday, mate?” He chuckled and scribbled more on his definitely-not-important receipt. “I’d say just talk to her, man. Can’t hurt what you don’t have.”

Phil let out a terse laugh. “Yeah. Good plan.” He smiled tightly before taking the rest of his replacement happiness upstairs with him to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: Pasta by Angie McMahon


	3. Capitalism Pays My Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we meet Chris

The plushies hit the floor before his feet did, tumbling into a pile around him. Chris always laughed at him and told him he was too old to be sleeping with children’s toys, but the teasing always had an edge of softness because he knew that it was a safe spot for Dan. 

The dark haired boy stretched his too-long arms over his head and ruffled his curls. It had been a while since he had straightened them and he was strangely enjoying the feel of them. Not to mention, he was lazy and not having to straighten his hair in the morning saved him a lot of time. 

He grinned to himself. He never thought he would get to a point in his life where he was able to allow himself to wear his hair naturally. All his younger years while he was living at home, he was consumed by such crippling anxiety that every time he thought of leaving the house with his curls, he felt his stomach get tight and his breathing get heavy. And then he met Chris.

Chris was unlike anyone he had ever met. The tall boy with the dark shock of hair hanging carelessly in his face and a mind unlike anything Dan had ever encountered had come literally stumbling into Dan’s life, knocking into him and 3 separate piles of suitcases at the train station and generally wreaking havoc wherever his feet landed. 

Dan had caught him as his foot caught over yet another suitcase, earning them both dark looks from the owner of the case, and they had shared a conspiratorial giggle and decided to share a train seat on the way. After an hour of travel, they found out that neither of them had a place set up in London and were both just trying to escape home life, so they moved in with each other more out of necessity than anything out.

Two years later, they still lived together and had developed a casual routine. In the beginning, when they had come out to each other, they tried a relationship but gave up after two days when they couldn’t keep a straight face long enough to kiss. 

Dan shuffled down the hallway to the living room, pulling on his shirt on the way and ruffled Chris’ hair on the way to the couch.

Chris looked up, surprised. “You know it’s only 8am, right?”

Dan grinned as Chris handed him a cup of coffee. “Interview today, remember?”

“Ugh, at that grocery store? I don’t know why you don’t just make videos. You could stay in bed all day editing instead of being on your feet.”

“I need a steady income so I can pay my part of rent, mate. Unless you’re offering to pay my portion.” The taller boy smirked up at his friend.

Chris snorted. “Nice try. Enjoy capitalism.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this ;_; i'm really enjoying writing this
> 
> song for this chapter: mediocre bedding by little tyrant (playlist can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4koDX0d0c3hLkOB03NneY8?si=vI87rQIJTWKG6HyDg4H2fw)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because @yeetingmysoul on twitter has the greatest mind and i decided to combine a few fic ideas into one massive one. I'll be uploading in chapters. I genuinely don't know how long this will be. Enjoy, I guess? >_<


End file.
